InuYasha has Kids!
by Aiko Enomoto
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome het married after InuYasha uses the shikon jewel to become human. but their daughter accidentally discovers InuYasha's secret past. Ch. 6 is up! rated T just to be safe, R&R please! INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!
1. Kagome's unexpected turn

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" InuYasha kicked Kagome's house wall. "She just disappears on me without any warning!"

Souta heard InuYasha rant, and heard an earful of curses in the meantime. "InuYasha?" He asked.

InuYasha whipped around. "Yeah?" he said.

"Kagome's back." Souta whispered. InuYasha's ears pricked up, and he ran like a flash to the front door.

"KAGOME?!" InuYasha practically screamed right into Kagome's face.

"InuYasha!!!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha stepped back. Just for good measure. He held out his hand, which held a complete jewel in it.

Kagome gasped. InuYasha finally had the jewel. Would he turn into a full youkai with it's power? "InuYasha," she said. But then InuYasha stopped her.

"I'm going to use it." Kagome filled with dread "To turn myself into a full human." Kagome practically fainted. She wanted to grab him and kiss him so much!

"Oh, thank you InuYasha!" Kagome said, grabbing him and kissing him.

They got married that Saturday.


	2. Tsubasa and Tsubachii

Ten years later… 

Tsubasa and Tsubachii were twins. Since InuYasha had turned human, they were full humans, too. InuYasha and Kagome were living in a spacious apartment in the middle of Tokyo.

InuYasha's black hair had been cut into a classic boy's cut, and Kagome was a working mother, and InuYasha worked at T.F.A. (Tokyo Flight associacion) Tsubasa was the curious little girl, and she had black, stringy hair. Tsubachii was slightly older than her at ten years old, and Tsubasa was nine.

"Tsubasa! Tsubachii!" Kagome called after coming home from work. She heard giggling from behind the couch.

"Daddy's up in your room!" Tsubasa screeched and rolled over laughing. Kagome sighed and went upstairs.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called. It was answered with a rough grunt. He must've had a hard day at work, she thought.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said after she entered the room. "Thought it was Tsubachii again. That little kid just doesn't let up."

"Had a rough day at work?" Kagome said. She liked InuYasha the way he was now.

"Yeah." He said. "That boss of mine had it coming. He got fired today, and we got a totally new boss…he was a don't-mess-with-me boss, you know?"

"Yeah." Kagome said, before going back to the wrestling twins. "We're going to visit grandma!"

"Grammy! Yay!" Tsubasa cried, running into Kagome's arms. The whole family went to the car.

"Kagome." InuYasha said as soon as they arrived, "What if your parents get all…you know, stupid acting again?"

"I'm sure they won't." But she was sure they would.


	3. The dare to go down the well

**Oh, sorry about the shortness. yeh.. INUYASHA DORS NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

**...yet...**

* * *

"Come on, Tsubasa-chan!" Tsubachii pleaded. "That old well isn't gonna hurt!"

"Tsubachii, what if I fall down? A dare is not worth that risk!" Tsubasa argued. Tsubachii had dared Tsubasa to go down into the well.

"BABY!"

"STUPID!

"RACIST!"

"Um…what?"

"IDIOT!"

The argument went on like this for quite awhile before Tsubachii finally interrupted.

"Look, I'll be right beside you. If you fall, just call to me and Daddy will get you out."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Tsubasa sighed. No way getting out of this one. They headed out to the little well, and Tsubasa looked down fearfully.

"Go on."

"I'm scared!"

"You big chicken."

"FINE! I'LL GO!!!"

"Good monkey."

Tsubasa gulped and put her leg over the side. There was absolutely no getting out of this. But the thought of Daddy and Mama was enough to make her put the other leg over, and she groped for a foothold.

Too late.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Tsubasa screamed as she fell. Tsubachii gasped and ran.

"Daddy! Mama!" was all Tsubasa heard as the opening grew smaller and smaller.


	4. Captured by the villiage!

**Ok, I've decided to add a chapter every Saturday afternoon. sorry about the wait for this one, my computer was acting up again. so, for those of you that have been waiting, here you are: InuYasha has kids! Chapter 4.**

* * *

Tsubasa sighed. She had been captured by villagers about ten minutes before, and the priestess was going to get a youkai exterminator.

Soon she arrived, carrying a giant bone shaped in the form of a boomerang. All the villagers backed away to let her through.

"This is no youkai!" she said. "she wears the clothes of Kagome-san!"

All the villagers gasped and whispered 'kagome-san?'

"You mean my mom?" Tsubasa said. "her name's Kagome." The exterminator untied Tsubasa from the rope. She told Tsubasa that her name was Sango, and she used to be a friend of kagome's.

"What do you mean friend? Mom never said anything about here." Tsubasa said, confused.

Sango looked around nervously at everyone. "Shippo-chan! Come here!" Sango yelled. Almost immedietly, a sound of pounding feet came into Tsubasa's ear. Whatever it was jumped over the crowd and landed by Sango.

"Who is this?" a teenaged Shippo said. Tsubasa soon saw that Shippo was very different. First of all, he had claws on his feet instead of regular feet, and he had a big fox's tail.

"She says she is Kagome-sama's daughter. Could you prove it?" Sango said.

"Hai!" Shippo said, and drew his face close to Tsubasa's. he had long, red hair and wore only puffy-looking pants. "I smell Kagome-sama on her, Sango-dono, but I cannot be certain that she is her daughter."

"the smell s enough proof for me, Shippo-chan, but if this Tsubasa person causes any trouble…" Sango trailed off.

"We send her back down the well."

"Actually, my sister Tsubachii dared me to go down the well. She said if I fell daddy would get me out." Tsubasa said.

"Who is your father?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha."

A look of shock went through the crowd. "The Hanyou?!" a voice said.


	5. InuYasha, uncovered

Within the hour, Tsubasa had been educated on her mother and father's story of heros, villains, and in the end, the sacred Shikon jewel had made InuYasha a full human so he could be with Kagome. Tsubasa was awestruck. In all her days, Kagome had never spoke of this place!

Shippo had caught Tsubasa's attention, and although he was eighteen, and she was only nine, she had a crush on him already. Although, she discovered, he was very naïve.

"Shippo!" She called out to him. Shippo turned around and flashed her a million-dollar smile. He came over and felt her forehead.

"Tsubasa, are you sick? You look a little feverish, to me." He said, although Tsubasa knew it was because she was blushing.

"No, Shippo-san. I'm fine."

Later, she had a little time to spend with Sango and Kirara. The giant cat youkai still scared her, but she was a little ways off.

"So, what is InuYasha up to these days?" Sango asked.

"Well, InuYasha works at T.F.A., and Mama works at the deli downtown."

Sango left. And Tsubasa was alone again.


	6. Home

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! I'm really, really, sorry. anyways, enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

It was time.

Tsubasa was going to try to go down the well from which she came. It had only been a few days since she arrived, but she was already sick of the place.

Let's show some examples, shall we?

For one, the food was awful. Tsubasa was really used to wacdonalds fast-food, and her mom never cooked the same thing in a row.

Second, it was REALLY hot and she wanted air conditioning real bad.

Another thing: The village was in constant danger from youkai. Every time something shifted outside, her heart leapt.

"Okay, Tsubasa. Hope you come to visit us soon," Shippo said. He then leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Tsubasa blushed furiously. She kind of had a crush on Shippo, but that was a little…

"Anyway, tell your dad and mom hi for us, 'kay?" Sango said.

Tsubasa looked down the well's hole. She was a little scared of plummeting down there, even though that was her ticket home.

She jumped.

* * *

InuYasha was pacing up and down the house, trying to think. Of course, it was hard to think while your youngest daughter is missing. He shook his head, wishing he still had those dog ears. It was easier to think.

"MOM! DAD!" Tsubasa cried and ran into the house. Kagome gasped and InuYasha flipped around, with big eyes at being jolted like that.

"Boy, do I have some things to tell you!" Tsubasa said with a evil look in her eye.

THE END 

**FINE**

**FIN**

* * *

**Thanks for all your support!**


	7. NOTICE

Oh. My. GOD.

I'm the WORST AUTHOR EVER.

I looked at a lot of these fics, and I decided something--

THEY'RE HORRIBLE. I almost couldn't bear to read the first couple of sentances--they were like, "oh lord, what was I _on_ in the sixth grade?"

Not to mention the fact that for all of these that I'm posting this on, I haven't updated in a long, long, long, _long_ time. But here's a fact:

I'm not planning to _continue_ these fics, but I'm not saying they were a bad idea. quite contrary, actually, as it seems with _Naruto's Dreams._ I've only read a handful of fics like it, and a plot only gets cliché when you get a thousand of identical ones.

The problem is, with continuing them, my writing style would have an immense jump. It would be like another person was writing it. Also, I really didn't have any idea where I was going with these at the time, and I'm not about to decipher them now.

Instead, I might rewrite them. I've never considered rewriting before, only getting rid of them. But I realized that they were still my little babies, no matter how old, dusty, and awful they are.

As for _Naruto!_, this fic, I believe, was a younger version of me calling out for help. I always had a small little part of my brain that said that it could happen, I could escape this existence somehow. This was just me writing it out haphazardly. Not that I still don't have escapism dreams, but I'm a lot more aware of myself now then I was when I wrote this.

I might consider rewriting it after I've finished _Otaku Named Wolf_ and after rewriting _Naruto's Dreams._ That might not be for a solid year to a year and a half, though.

Then, for all the little tiny weird series I started, sorry. I don't believe anyone read any of them besides _Writer's Block,_ and I've long since given up on that one. _Otaku Named Wolf_ has basically eaten up all of my attention.

As for InuYasha has Kids...

Oh Lord. I wrote this back in early sixth grade, and I'm going into high school now. My interest in InuYasha has frozen since the anime series ended, and my only other option is to buy manga which I'm way too poor to do anyway. Besides, like I said, SIXTH GRADE. I was (and still am) a pretty decent writer when it comes to my peers, but...it sucks, basically. The plot wasn't well developed, the characters weren't deep enough, it was way too short, etc. etc. etc. I have an endless supply of self-criticism.

Anyway, in case you want to read my more recent writing, you might want to try the fore mentioned _Otaku Named Wolf_. It's a sort of combination of crack-comedy-inappropriate jokes. It's a self-insert, but for the atmosphere's sake, I'm not going to show me (or my friend's) flaws until later on. You could also try the completed fic _Kyuubi's Return_. Although this is not incredibly recent, it has decent plot and writing. It's my most popular one, and I was astounded at the views; _18,000_. I'm not used to more than three people to see what I'd written, so eighteen thousand is a bit of a shock.

So, until I finish _Otaku Named Wolf,_ I won't be posting any rewritten chapters on _Naruto's Dreams._ I will write them, however.

On that note, I have a webcomic now. It's called LEARA and it just started, so please bear through the early artwork until I get a proper coloring program. the address I'll post on my profile.

Still Writing, Now and Forever,

-Aiko Enomoto


End file.
